True Lovers From The Start
by cupcakedino13
Summary: Ever wonder how Cal and Chloe met and fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

College was one of the many things Chloe Carter hated. It did however, have it's ups and downs. Most of the ups included living with her best friends in the world and having a bar nearby. That definitely came in handy when she had to listen to Trish Wellington, her best friend, cry over Henry Dunn, Trish's on again off again boy toy.

But tonight however, Chloe had to listen to Trish, and their other two best friends, Beth and Lucy complain about her need for a boyfriend.

"Guys, I've went over this a thousand times, I don't need a boyfriend!" Chloe explained for the umpteenth time while popping a bottle of champagne. She filled her flute, and passed it along.

Trish, who sat on the floor with one of the biggest pillows, sipped her beverage before speaking again, "Henry's friends are all nice. You could try with one of them." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Ew, the fat one had sweat stains under his arms last week." Lucy whined from next to her. Chloe was not at all close with her but she remained nice.

"Oh!" Beth exclaimed and sprawled on the floor by Trish, "What about Chris! He's perfect. You guys can have blonde hair, blue eyed kids!"

I shook my head no and settled into the couch. I swung my feet up next to me and sipped my champagne. "there is no way I would even think twice about Chris. He's such a player. And Malcolm is his name Lucy, and he's too much I don't know."

"Then what about Danny? He's super sweet." Trish said. She downed her champagne and was on to her second glass. Her and Henry were made for each other.

I had to agree with her. Danny was sweet, but isn't much of boyfriend material. "No guys let's just cut it out and complain about something else other than my single life."

"Fine," Trish said. "I guess we'll just have to invite all the boys over for some champagne!" She squealed and grabbed her cell, most likely to call Henry.

"Oh no you are not inviting them here. The house is a mess and I don't look even half decent." Chloe sighed and looked around the trashed house. There were clothes hanging off the tv, empty wine and champagne bottles littered the floor, Trish needed to call a maid or do something before this got any worse.

"So we'll make you look decent, duh!" Beth exclaimed. She stood from the floor skipped to the bathroom. It always amazed Chloe how Beth had so much energy, even without drinking.

Chloe huffed and slouched her shoulders. "This isn't necessary, you don't have to do anything." She said as she saw Beth return from the bathroom. She had her makeup bag and a hair straightener.

Trish jumped up and stole the makeup bag from Beth and stood in front of Chloe. "You are going to be so hot by the time we are done with you."

That caught Chloe's attention, "So what your saying is I'm not pretty when I don't try to be?" Her eyebrow was raised and her arms were crossed.

Chloe was reminded of Lucy's presence when she talked, "No Chloe, we just want you to be happy. We want you to have what Trish has."

_Which is a relationship which both have cheated and have broken up a thousand times_, Chloe thought.

Beth plugged the straightener in and began her work on Chloe's blonde hair. "Chloe, I think you should get a haircut."

Trish looked up from the mascara she was about the put on Chloe, "Yeah we should have a girls day out. Spa, haircuts, shopping!" She giggled then resumed with the mascara.

Almost twenty minutes passed by before they were done. Trish pulled a compact mirror out of the bag and held it in front of Chloe. Nothing looked different, this is how she normally looked in the day. But on nights like these Chloe could care less.

Chloe knew what was coming next when the girls started eyeing her outfit. It consisted of a pair of short pj shorts, and a tank. "No, I'm not changing into some skanky outfit."

The girls glanced at one another before Trish spoke, "You don't have to. We aren't changing so you don't have to."

"It's a pajama party!" Lucy exclaimed.

They could hear voices outside along with car doors, the boys were here. Trish laughed and practically sprinted to the door, flinging it open.

Henry walked in with two cases of beer, "Let's get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of heavy drinking of Chloe's friend's parts everyone was ready to crash.

Chloe sighed as she tip-toed her way around the extra heads and limbs scattered on her floor. She glanced around for Trish, but shook her head knowing she would be with Henry in her room.

Chloe went to the kitchen in search for a garbage bag. She bent down to grab one and turned around. Sully stood in the door, his arm on the frame.

Chloe's hand flew to her heart, "You scared me Sully."

He shrugged, "Oh well. So I heard you were looking for a boyfriend." His wiggled his eyebrows, probably thinking it was sexy in his drunken state.

"No I'm fine being alone." She stated and grabbed a few empty beer bottles of the counters.

"Are you sure? I'm great company." He walked to one of the bar stools and patted the seat next to him.

Chloe held up the beer bottles, "I have to clean." Then walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" She heard him ask.

She didn't turn around, but simply stated "Not from you."

As Chloe cleaned the house, thoughts began to race through her head. This was the normal routine, and she never was one to drink. She was ore like a mother to everyone else. She made sure they had pills and a cup of water for their hangovers. She would even give them pillows and blankets before going to bed herself.

She gave Booth the last blanket and proceded to her room. She snuggled into the covers before drifting to sleep, forgetting of the days earlier events.

"Chloe wake up! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Someone jumped on the bed, followed by two other someones.

"What?" Chloe whined and covered her eyes. "It's Sunday we should not be doing anything."

"Um yeah huh. Tomorrow starts the last week of classes and guess what today is?" She heard Trish squeal.

She spread her fingers to see who was on her bed. All three girls sat around Chloe, still in their pjs. "The end of the world? I don't know!"

"It's our girls day out silly!" Beth laughed. She grabbed one of Chloe's arms and Lucy grabbed the other, pulling her up.

Trish went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Get ready and we will too. This is going to be a great day!" She walked out of the room, followed by the other two girls.

Chloe grunted and sluggishly pulled herself out of bed. She took the clothes to the bathroom with her and got ready. She emerged after ten mintues, dressed and ready to go.

She walked down the stairs, thinking she would have to wait forever for the other girls, but saw they were ready and waiting by the door.

"Gosh finally. Our spa appointment is at 11." Trish said and grabbed Chloe's purse, handing it over to her. The girls flooded out the door and into Trish's car.

"So Chloe, what are you doing this summer?" Beth asked from the backseat.

"I'm thinking of getting a job, just to have extra money around." Chloe shrugged.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I heard the hospital needs help, you should try there." Trish said. She turned a corner and drove into an empty parking spot.

The girls piled out and went into the spa.

After an hour of luxery everyone was relaxed. They walked out, Chloe in the back of the line. Trish turned around, "Do you want me to take you over to the hospital?"

"No that's ok. I'll go next week." Chloe said and hopped in the passenger seat next to Trish.

"Are you sure? They don't mind. Lucy wants to go home and Beth needs to study for exams so it's no problem." Trish glanced at her.

Chloe just nodded and looked out the window for the remaining ride. She was so engrossed in the scenery she didn't notice where she was until Trish was shoving her out of the car.

"We are at the hospital! Go get a job and i'll be right here." She opened the door for Chloe and she got out.

Chloe turned around and bent a little, "Thanks Trish." She only waved her off.

Chloe walked through the doors and looked around. This was definetly not her dream job, but it was money in her pocket. She spotted the main desk and walked up.

"Um hi, I heard you guys need help here." Chloe placed her hands on the desk and waited patiently.

"We do not, but floor 3 does. This is the woman you can see about it and she will put you with a doctor." The receptionist wrote a name on a card and handed it to Chloe.

She nodded and walked to the nearest elevator and waited. It opened and she went up alone. The doors opened and she went in search for another main desk. After three corners she finally found one, although empty.

Chloe stood there for a few minutes before one of the nurses spotted her. "Hi can I help you?"

"Oh!" Chloe jumped, "Yes I'm sorry, I heard you needed help up here?" She handed her the card.

The nurse glanced at it, "Alright I know where she is. I'll page her and send her right down."

Chloe smiled her thanks and watched the nurse leave. She looked around and waited for the other nurse. Finally, someone walked up to her.

"Hi I heard you were looking for me? Well we have a doctor that needs help making sure his patients are alright." The nurse looked around, "Oh Doctor Vandeusen! Could you come here?"

Chloe looked at him, taking in all his features. He smiled widely at her, "Yes?" And he was British! Chloe smiled at him.

"This woman wants to help you out." The nurse told him.

"Alright, are you able to stick around today? You can learn my schedule and know what you have to do, Miss..." The Doctor inquired.

"Carter, Chloe Carter." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Doctor Cal Vandeusen. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this is short but I felt the need to break Trish and Henry up just to add a little more time to the story. Thanks for reading! Please comment!**

"Oh my gosh Trish you have got to meet him. He is so nice." Chloe said as she sat on the couch next to her friend Trish.

"You hardly worked with him today. But I am really happy for you. He seems like a nice guy." Trish said.

Both girls were lounging after a day of spa and luxery, and on Chloe's part, working.

"Oh and did I tell you? He's British!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yes like a thousand times. And aren't there nurses for what you do?" Trish eyed her suspiciously.

Chloe glanced down, "Well yes, and no. I'm supposed to grab them an extra pillow or order then food. Just stuff like that. The nurses have to mess with the machinery and all that."

"Yeah so Henry and me had a fight." Trish said, examing her toenails that peeked out from under the blanket.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, shocked and suprised by the statement.

"I don't know. He says he just needs to think for a while. He's taking Sully to Harper's Island. I think he knows I've been talking to Hunter." Her eyes welled up with tears and she spoke.

"Hunter?" Chloe almost screamed. She realised how loud she was and spoke in a hushed voice, "How could you talk to him? I thought you loved Henry."

Trish shook her head, "I do but Hunter and me just kind of hit it off one day and I started having feelings and I had to tell Henry and he ended it and i just don't know what to do anymore." She broke down in tears.

Chloe hugged Trish, trying to tell her everything was ok. But what could she tell her? Chloe was never good at this sort of thing, and to be honest it was kind of Trish's own fault.

After ten minutes of cryin and hugging, Trish pulled away from Chloe. "I'm just going to go to bed. Hunter's probably going to want to hang out tomorrow so I can't give you a ride to the hospital." She stood up and let the blanket fall.

"That's ok. If you need anything let me know." Chloe stated and picked up the fallen blanket. She snuggled into the warmth and began to think. She knew Hunter was a bad guy, but Trish and Henry's relationship has took a turn for the worst.

On the other hand, Chloe had to smile at the thought of the Englishmen. She loved how he said her name. The last thing she saw was his face before she drifeted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it has been forever since I've updated this. But I guess since someone finally commented on it I felt the need to keep going. But I feel it is going nowhere so it could be a while for another update. So sorry but thanks for reading!**

"Oh and Chloe?" Cal asked, and turned around, scanning his eyes over a patients chart.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled and turned back and walked away.

This was only Chloe's second day on the job and she already had a pile of work to do. She had seven dinner orders, had rooms to change sheets in, and had to carry one if Cal's nurse's things around. Chloe knew it was going to be a long day.

After an hour and a half of running all over the place, Chloe finally finished her chores. All she had left to do was find Cal and tell him, then clock out.

She rounded the corner and found Cal talking to one of the nurses. When she was only two steps away from him her cell rang. "Shit." She mubled under her breath and ignored the call.

Cal raised his eyebrow but said nothing, only turned to her.

"I finished everything and my shift is over." Chloe couldn't help but smile as she talked to him, staring into his big blue eyes.

He nodded, "Well done. Thank you so much, it really lightens my load in the day."

"I'm sure," Chloe agreed. "This has to be a stressing job."

"It is but I wouldn't trade it for another." He smiled and glanced at his watch, "Got to run."

She nodded and watched him walk away. She sighed and turned around. When she got to the lobby her phone rang again. She speed walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot, looking at her phone. Trish.

"Hello?" Chloe put one hand on her hip.

"Chloe! Oh my god. Abby just called me and said Henry is a wreck! Now all I have to do is keep it up with Hunter for a while." Trish squealed.

"Wait what? Your using Hunter to get Henry back?" Chloe was shocked. How could Trish go that low?

"Well I thought Henry wasn't in love with me anymore and I just needed to make sure so that's why i got with Hunter." Trish explained.

"But I thought you had feelings for him and you guys just hit it off?"

"Yeah we hit it off a couple months ago but I didn't go far with him until me and Henry broke up. But we still haven't gone far far. When are you coming home? Lucy is making us dinner!"

"Yeah I just got off I will be there in like 10 minutes." Chloe said and hung up. She caught a cab that took her home.

When Chloe walked in the door, Trish and Beth sat on the couch laughing and drinking champaign. Lucy must have been in the kitchen.

"Chloe! There you are!" Trish stood up from the couch, wobbiling slightly. She danced her way to Chloe and dragged her back to the couch.

"Did you have more to drink than just champaign?" Chloe laughed.

Trish held up two fingers in a pinching manner, "Just a little."

"Mhm." Chloe playfully accused and grabbed an extra champagne glass, pouring herself some.

"So Chloe," Beth started, "I head you have a new doctor love."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He's hot, yes. But he wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that." Beth said while downing her glass. "Doctors love a little office romance. Especially with their hot nurses."

Trish nodded, "We should so find you some sexy clothes and then make you fake an accident."

"And then watch me get arrested Trish." Chloe started disbelievingly at her friend. She always knew Trish was somewhat stupider when drunk, but maybe school ended a little to soon for her.

"You wouldn't get arrested, if you hit it good with your doctor he could bail you out." Lucy said, popping her head through the kitchen door.

Chloe snorted, "Yeah that's attractive. Let me just slut up and throw myself on him." She downed her glass and poured another.

"Well, what kind of a guy is he? Or better yet, what kind of girls dows he like?" Beth asked while pouring the last of the champaign into her flute, then shaking the empty bottle.

"Um, probably the smart types. Maybe someone pretty, smart, and nice." Chloe said while shrugging. She honestly didn't know what kind of girl Cal liked, but she knew she wasn't his type.

"So pretty much you?" Trish stated. "You are all of that. You are gorgeous and have the best marks, and you are the nicest person EVA!" She said and flapped her hand down. She was deffinetly buzzed.

"Whatever. You guys have no idea what your talking about." Chloe said and set her glass down then standing up. "I'm going to skip dinner tonight and just go to bed."

She began to walk away as Beth said, "What? Have to get up early tomorrow for your doctor?" Trish and Beth burst into laughter.

Chloe rolled her eyes but kept walking up the stairs, ready for a very long good nights rest.


End file.
